Contrary life
by A' - Canmouse
Summary: Seluruh dunia diatur oleh alasan orang dewasa yang berpikiran kotor. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan apa realitas itu. Dalam hal ini, kenyataan yang kau bicarakan adalah omong kosong setengah matang yang telah diubah. Mencoba menyesuaikan realitas omong kosong ini dengan yang kau inginkan adalah seperti mencoba menggabungkan dua buah teka-teki yang tidak sesuai.


**Deslaimer :** Bukan milik saya..

 **Rating :** T.

 **Warning :** AU, Slice of Life, Pov!Naruto, Miss!Typo.

* * *

Fakta tidak pernah datang ke dalam sebuah persahabatan dengan keajaiban. Kebenaran menghilangkan keajaiban. Sebuah fakta akan sesuai dengan fakta lainnya di dunia ini, dan itulah caramu untuk mengatakan apakah itu fakta atau bukan. Sebuah kebohongan tidak akan cocok dengan apapun, kecuali dengan kebohongan lainnya.

* * *

 **Bab 1: Sekolah Dasar**

Penindasan.

Tindakan menggunakan kekuatan atau pengaruh superior untuk mengintimidasi seseorang, biasanya untuk memaksa dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Penindasan itu identik dengan Pelecehan, sebuah istilah untuk tekanan agresif dan intimidasi.

Setelah tumbuh dewasa, aku menjadi sangat akrab dengan tindakan bullying.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ditindas.

Anak-anak adalah citra keluguan, yang masih belum dikorbankan oleh kerasnya memiliki kapasitas untuk dibentuk dan mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik untuk melawan yang buruk.

Tentu saja!.

Tapi karena kepolosan ini anak-anak bisa menjadi yang paling kejam. Hal ini disebabkan ketidaktahuan mereka terhadap konsekuensi bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya memahami dampak dari kata-kata mereka atau tindakan mereka sendiri.

Orang-orang akan mengatakan ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan.

Tetapi ketidaktahuan hanyalah alasan yang sempurna untuk bertindak seperti tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi mungkin yang nomor satu, hal paling kejam tentang anak-anak..

Apakah mereka tidak tau kapan harus berhenti untuk bersikap polos!?.

Orang-orang itu seperti cabang pohon, menekuknya terlalu jauh dan suatu hari..

Mereka hanya akan patah.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan anakku!."

Aku menatap pemandangan di hadapanku dengan wajah kosong. Melihat ibuku meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang berkumpul itu menurutku sangat konyol. Jika aku normal, aku akan menunjukkan sedikit kemarahan atau mungkin rasa malu, tapi sejujurnya aku saat ini terlalu letih untuk peduli. Menurutku anak berusia dua belas tahun merasa atau sedang letih adalah penyebab kekhawatiran, bukan?

Kenapa ibuku meminta maaf?

Luka samar dan menyakitkan dari pipiku yang memar membuatku tersentak.

Oh ya, aku bertengkar.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Anak yang patuh, selalu bersikap baik, dan rajin menabung, Namikaze Naruto terlibat perkelahian ?! Jawabannya adalah tidak!.

Hah? Kau ingin tahu bagaimana ini terjadi? Ini cerita yang panjang dan klise, tetapi aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya sebaik mungkin.

Jadi ada tiga anak yang telah memarahiku setiap waktu dan bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih menindasku. Mereka menindasku sejak awal kelas enam? Itu artinya... lima bulan! Sudah lima bulan sejak mereka mulai melecehkanku!.

Jadi mereka telah membullyku selama hampir setengah tahun berturut-turut dan hari ini aku sudah merasa bosan menjadi orang yang tertindas, kau tahu? Mungkin itu semua adalah kemurkaan dari kebencianku, ceritanya bermula pada saat dimana aku menyalahkan Naruko yang melompat di atas perutku untuk membangunkanku pagi ini.

Tidak!, tunggu jangan menyalahkan Naruko, dia terlalu manis untuk menerima kebencianku saat itu.

Setelah itu aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dan cerita ini sudah mencapai klimaks, aku tanpa sengaja menumpahkan makananku kepada orang yang selalu membullyku, dan kau tau seperti apa kelanjutannya? Mereka marah, tentu saja! Tapi karena hari itu aku lepas kendali, jadi ya aku hanya... Membentak mereka, aku tidak salah karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan, kurasa. Maksudku, itu benar-benar tidak disengaja, lalu terjadilah perkelahian. Aku mengakui kalau pukulan pertama itu disengaja, setidaknya begitu. Melihat salah satu pengganggumu mendapatkan satu pukulan KO dengan pukulan tak terduga dari pengecut kelas bertutur itu sangat katarsis. Meskipun aku tidak pernah tau sekuat apa aku ini, mungkinkah aku telah membuka darah super saiyanku yang diturunkah oleh nenek moyangku? Bahkan rambutku sudah mulai menumbuhkan rambut pirang!?.. Oh, oke rambutku memang sudah pirang.

Nah, kesampingkan dulu masalah rambut, balik lagi ke topik awal. Semuanya meledak menjadi perkelahian epik antara dua pengganggu lainnya sementara yang teman satunya sibuk melakukan percakapan dengan kayu ke meja yang dia ketuk. Ternyata anak-anak itu tidak benar-benar tau cara bertarung, termasuk diriku sendiri. Jadi perkelahian epik terjadi satu lawan dua, pertandingan awal hanya di dominasi oleh tamparan. Melempar barang, mendorong dan menarik dan aku memiliki pertempuran kematian sekolah dasar klasik, seperti kata pepatah. Pemenang mengambil semuanya!

Dan begitulah. Sudah kubilang ini ceritanya panjang.

...Ok, mungkin itu sedikit pendek dari yang kualami tapi ceritanya masih epik bukan?.

"Naruto!"

Sepertinya realitas kehidupan memanggil, tenang saja anakmu ini akan menolongmu, Mama!

" _Hah_ ?"

Tanggapan pertama yang sempurna. Good job!, Naruto!

"Bangun dan minta maaf kepada semua orang!"

Aku menatap wajah marah ibuku, lalu menatap semua orang di sekitar ruangan yang juga memiliki campuran wajah yang tidak bahagia, marah? Sebagian besar aku menyimpulkannya begitu.

Sebelum aku bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, mulutku memutuskan untuk melakukannya demi keselamatan hidupku.

"Kenapa harus aku?."

Aku bersumpah aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang terengah-engah, apa? Jangan mengharapkan aku untuk berbicara kembali? Tolong, aku sudah jauh melewati etika sopan.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau katakan ?! Cepat dan minta maaf karena menyebabkan masalah kepada semua orang!"

Ok, _sekarang_ aku marah. Disaat itu aku mendapatkan banyak darah, dan ingat aku kalah jumlah! Tidak bisakah kau melihat anakmu adalah korban di sini? Kau dipihak siapa, _Mom?_

"Kenapa _aku_ harus minta maaf? Aku korbannya di sini!."

Seorang wanita, berdiri dan melotot marah kepadaku, "Korban?! Menurut teman sekelasmu, kau memukul anakku terlebih dahulu! Tidak heran anak laki-laki sepertimu disebut bajingan, kau harus mengajarinya lebih hormat dan terlebih lagi kau ibunya, Namikaze-san."

Oh _sial_ , dia mungkin bukan ibu terbaik tapi dia ibuku. Tidak ada orang yang tidak menghormati ibuku kecuali _aku_ , "Kau yang harus menjaga perkataanmu, nona! Kau harus mengajari anakmu untuk tidak menindas orang lain!"

Wanita itu dan orang yang ada disini terkejut oleh perkataanku.

"B-Bullying!? Omong kosong! Anakku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan itu padanya?! Bahkan, kenapa tidak kau tanya mereka bertiga ?!"

Orang tua itu menjukan ketidak percayaan diwajahnya, semua dari masing-masing ibu mereka menoleh ke anak mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja seperti semua anak yang mengira mereka akan mendapat masalah, mereka melakukan satu hal yang aku harapkan dari mereka.

Mereka berbohong.

"A-Aku tidak melakukannya!."

"Kami tidak menindasnya! Kami hanya bermain-main!."

"Ya, dia hanya menyalahkan kita!."

Tetapi seperti kebanyakan anak-anak, mereka tidak bisa berbohong untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Aku melihat keraguan di wajah orang tua mereka dan aku tau aku sekarang berada di atas angin.

"Kalian hanya sekelompok pendusta! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Mendorongku di koridor! Melempar ember air padaku! Catatan pelecehan! Mengambil uang sakuku! dan yang paling parah kalian MEMBUANG SEPATU PEMBERIAN IBUKU!."

Saat ini aku bernapas cukup keras. Ibuku berusaha meraihku untuk menenangkanku tetapi aku menghiraukannya. Sudah waktunya aku mengeluarkan senjata rahasiaku. _The bacot umpan balik._

Aku mengambil tasku dan mengosongkan semua isinya ke lantai. Buku catatan dan stasioners aku keluarkan, dan menaruhnya dilantai. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini, aku menunjukan sekumpulan potongan kertas kusut dan sepasang sepatu kotor yang tampak seperti sudah dibuang dalam tong sampah.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mencoba berbohong tentang _ini!_ "

Aku mengambil salah satu kertas yang kusut dan secara praktis memberikannya ke tangan wanita yang telah menjelekan ibuku dengan perkataan buruknya. Dia masih sedikit tertegun,

"Katak hidup di sungai. Kau harus melompat ke sungai di mana kau berada, Narukuman." Wanita itu tersentak dan begitu juga yang lainnya.

"I-Ini kau pasti menipuku, kau bisa saja menulis ini untuk membalikan fakta!?."

Ya Tuhan, apakah wanita ini sebodoh putranya?!

"Lihatlah tulisan tangannya! Jika bukan miliknya maka itu tulisan tangan salah satu dari anak kalian! Bandingkan dengan salah satu buku catatan mereka!."

Sekarang ketiga anak itu berkeringat dingin seperti sudah melakukan pembunuh pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur lima tahun. Naruto bisa melihatnya, ketakutan. Heck, melayani kalian itu cukup hanya dengan perkataan. Karena bagi Naruto mereka hanya sekelompok slimes kelas rendah.

"D-Jangan dengarkan dia, Kaa-chan! Dia hanya bertingkah aneh dan menyeramkan seperti biasanya!."

Oh, anak yang bodoh.. Kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Seperti biasa? Apa yang kau maksud dengan seperti biasa? Apakah itu benar?! Apakah kau telah menindasnya?!."

"T-Tidak, aku-."

"Cukup berbohongnya, anak muda! Katakan sejujurnya!."

Melihat tidak ada jalan keluar, dia melakukan tindakan terakhir seorang anak; pilihan terakhir bagi anak yang terpojok dan tersesat.

Dia menangis.

"A-Aku,. Ti-tidak.. _U-UWAAAAHHH!."_

Ternyata mereka bisa menangis seperti bayi, Sialan! Sadarlah. Kalian sudah berumur dua belas tahun. Tapi itu cukup Membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah..

 _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh terjerat dalam rasa bersalah, Naruto!._

Aku meluangkan waktu untuk menatap ibuku. Dia menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya, sepertinya dia merasa sulit untuk memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat jam. Sungguh ini aku, anakmu yang sedang kita bahas kau tau setelah melahirkanku, memberikanku tiga garis pipi yang aneh dan membuat aku tidak akan memiliki masa kecil yang normal. Apakah kau perlu dua belas tahun untuk memperhatikan penampilanku, _Mom?_.

"Baiklah, aku pikir kita sudah cukup dari masalah ini."

Oh, aku hampir lupa kau ada di sana kepala sekolah.

"Oke semuanya, aku pikir yang terbaik adalah kita mengevaluasi kembali situasi. Berkat Namikaze-kun, buktinya sudah jelas dan juga masalah ini menjadi jauh lebih besar dari yang kita duga. Mari kita semua tenang, berpikir dengan kepala jernih."

Dan setelah itu, situasinya kembali normal. Denga ini permasalahanku selesai dan berakhir, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke mode istirahat untuk menghemat energi dan setengahnya mendengarkan ceramah.

Oke. Kerja bagus, diriku. Kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalah sebelum masalahnya bertambah besar.

Aku mulai berpikir, kehidupan lamaku ternyata tidak buruk.. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC?._**


End file.
